ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heading Back to Hogsmeade and defeat Voldermort
They saw Ginny, coming Harry: Ginny? What's wrong. Ginny: It's Voldermort! He captured, Slughorn! All: What! Ginny: And he take over Hogsmeade! Ace: Come on, let's go! Meanwhile Voldermort: I finally take over Hogsmeade, now the Death Eater will arrived soon. I think I need to do something. He ran off Black Doom: Now, it's time for me to turn you into a Heartless. Slughorn: (Gasp) He is using he's Bladvic and then Voldermort, bump him Black Doom: You have to be careful! Voldermort: Who are you? You're not a Death Eater. Black Doom: You don't remember, who brings you here? Voldermort: I don't think so. You have to leave, now. Black Doom: Very well. I'll leave. And you'll the day you spurned my help! He disappeared, Voldermort is making a Potion and mother it got Exploded Back to our Heroes They saw a Smoke coming from that Store. Hermione: We have to get there fast! They ran off, and they saw everything that Voldermort did, and they saw him Voldermort: Harry Potter. Harry Potter: Voldermort! Voldermort: I never expect you to see here. Ron: What are you doing to Slughorn? Voldermort: Slughorn? You just talk some nonsense. He saw Slughorn Voldermort: I wonder why your here, Wizard? It's time to go. He gonna use his magic and then he saw a Potion, then Ginny saved Slughorn Ginny: This way! Voldermort look so angry, and he's gonna fight them Daffy: Come back! Then he got teleported from Voldermort Daffy: What the?! He got teleported again Daffy: Not again. They are fighting him, and they defeated them Hours later Ace: Well, Hogsmeade is safe. Harry: I better go to Ron's House. Daffy: Huh? Leave that Slughorn? Wile: Yeah, your gonna stick to Quidditch and Spell stuff! Ginny: Harry. It's finished. Harry: Thank you. He dressed up for the party Ginny: Harry. Can I have some time with you? Harry: I have to see Lupin first. Slughorn: Listen here, Harry Potter. You saved m, and Hogsmeade as well. And for that, I'm very grateful. But please promise you won't be late for you next class! And even though. Don't even think about make some Potion from my office. Harry: Don't worry, I won't. And I think I could use some help for you. You must be tired from all the Potion's you make. And- I wouldn't mind a second chance to make some potion from myself right. Slughorn: (Sigh) Yes. Making Potion can be tired. But let me feel you Something, Harry. Seeing the happy faces of all the Student like your friends, when they discover how you use some magic and Spell like us, and this time they will know what it takes to be Wizard. And you, Harry- you always look after your friends and your heart. What if something tried to take all of that away form you? We both have very important things to do, Harry. Mine is to take care of Hogwarts, and yours is to take care of your friends. So we each have to do the very best we can. After all, you're the hero of hogswarts- Harry Potter. The Famous Chosen One. The True Wizard! And even though you're parents will be proud of you, Harry... and Hogwarts is your home. Don't you see? Students rely on both of us to do our jobs. Hogwarts needs your attention... and I know Hogsmeade needs mine- urgently. Harry: You're right. I am the True Wizard of Hogwarts! And if Hogwarts got some trouble, they always need my help. And I can help everyone in Hogwarts! Ron: That's the Spirit! Come on, let's go back. Hermione: We're gonna have a party at Ron's House. Harry: Okay, let's go. Slughorn: Good luck, Harry! Ace: Well, there he goes. Slughorn: Yes, and I've got lots of potion to make for next class. Then Harry's wand is glow Ron: What's going on? Harry: I don't know. I don't think that I have a spell like that? Ace out his sword down and it created a Loonatic Symbol, the Wang is Glowing and it created a Symbol, Ace aim his sword and he got the Symbol Ace: We better go. Slughorn: Before you go, Ace... didn't anyone who fail potion like you? If I recall correctly - was the one who help you, at your school? Ace: Huh? Oh yeah... he did. Slughorn: Tell you what, when you find him. Make sure you practice him for Potion's. Ace: I will, but.. Do you know where I can find Duck? Slughorn: Don't know.... but don't give up! Remember, if you believe in Danger Duck, you will find him. Just as you found your Ancestor. Ace: Okay. He left Category:Crossovers